Another chance at love
by Brooke Davis Fanfiction
Summary: Sometime life gives you SECOND chance, a second chance at LOVE.


_My father had a surprised look on his face, he couldn't believe a young kid was falling in love._

_"You didn't kill anyone?" he tried to ask me._

_"No." I shock my head and he was relived._

_"Oh, just in love. I thought it was going to be something worse." he said to me. I couldn't believe him, I was falling for a girl and I couldn't get my mind off of her. She was so perfect and beautiful. She was something different then the world gives us._

_"Worse then being in the total agony of being in love?" I mocked him. I had a point, my heart could be easily broken because I didn't know that something would be more beautiful. _

_"Oh, You're right." he said to me. I looked away from him and watched the people run around and talk._

_I was at the park waiting for Brooke to come, she told me that she would and she gave me kiss on the cheek. It was winter time here, I was freezing cold but I would wait for her forever. I was on top of the our kingdom that we said was ours. It was a play house under a millions of stars when you come out at night. Brooke walked up to me with her hands inside her jacket, holding herself tight. She sat next to me on the playground that was shaped like a kingdom but I covered that. I took off my jacket and put it on her._

_"Lucas, you are going to be cold." she told me. I started to rub her arms until she became warm._

_"Its fine, I'm not that cold." but I was completely, I couldn't feel my fingers or my face. She could see that my cheeks were getting stone red. _

_"Thanks, Luke." she told me. We sat there, talking about what we were going to do if we grew up. She said that she wanted to be someone big, that everyone should know her someday. I didnt tell her much because there was nothing to tell. I didnt have dreams on the back of my mind; I just went along with things. There was something on her mind because she was quiet tonight and she usualy wasn't._

_"Whats wrong?" I asked her._

_"I am going to New York." she told me._

_"For the winter?" I asked. She looked at me with sadness. "Forever." I said. She sighned and took my jacket off and handed it to me. She climed down from the playground and just like that my queen was gone. I was a lonely king in a lonely castile. I was so sad that I couldn't breathe. I walked home, not asking Keith for a ride. I needed some time to think about things; I didnt know what to do to make her stay. I walked in and sat down in a chair in front of Keith. He raised his book down and looked at me._

_"Where's you're girl?" he asked me._

_"Shes at home and shes not my girl...not anymore. She's moving back to New York and that's end of my life as I know it." I was being dramatic but she was the love of my life. "I think I have a plan to rescue her. We need to kidnap her and keep her here." I said to him. _

_"I know she's exstronairy and unquie but there isn't one person for us; there are plenty more." he tried to say. He was trying to let me down easy._

_"There was for you, there is for me. She's the one" I told him. I raised my index finger, to show him what I meant. I didn't care what anybody said about her, I was in love with this girl. Even if she moving far away, I couldn't let her go._

The funeral was over and I was very sour about it, Keith was my father and he acted like he was. I could see people standing around Brooke and smiling at her.

"He was a very good man..." she began to say. I walked towards her, everyone stopped smiling and frowned when I was walked up.

"How would you know? You weren't there." I said to her.

"Lucas-"

"No! you weren't there for him and you damn sure weren't there for me! I know him! I was there and you weren't. So, don't act like you know anything about him because you don't!" I turned around and walked away. I was trying to catch my breath but I couldn't. I was going to have a panic attack or worse. I tried to close my eyes and remember his face but I couldn't. Everything was blurry and confusing. I heard a knock at my door, i didn't say anything.

"You didn't have to yell at me." Brooke softly said. I couldn't be mad at her for doing nothing. I turned around and she was standing right in front of me; her hair flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. "He was a wonderful man." she smiled at me. She used past tense when she talked about him.

"He still is." I corrected her. Brooke rolled her eyes and hugged me; she knew how cold I was but she still loved me and who i was.

"I love you." she whispered in my ear. "I always have." she said to me. I wrapped my arms around her, i closed my eyes and breathed in her perfume. The memories of us as kids came running back in my head. Keith was there, i could see him smile; i could hear his voice. All because of Brooke's perfume and her physically being here with me.

"Please...don't let go." I told her.

"Never." she hugged me even tighter then before. Everyone left a couple of hours ago, my mother went to her room so she could cry. Brooke was reading one of my books, i bought from the library. I was in the shower, trying to wash all the bad things from me. This was the place where i could finally be alone and have some peace in quiet but, with Brooke around...i couldn't have any of that. "I see you grew up into a geek." she smirked. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked into the room, trying to find my white shirt that Keith gave me but i couldn't find it.

"better than beginning to be a fashion designer." I teased her, she kinked her eyebrow and smiled. "Hey, do you know where Keith's shirt is?" i asked her.

"You mean the one that you always weared as a kid." she asked me.

"Yea." I told her.

"Doesn't ring a bell." she shrugged. I sat at the edge of my bed, rubbing my hands all over my face. I could feel Brooke moving closer towards me. She placed her soft hands on my shoulder, her hands were cold but they started to warm up. "Its all going to be okay." she whispered in my ear. Her breathe brushing up against mine, I wanted to turn around and kiss her but that would have been to much. I know she loved me, like a brother but I had feelings for her. It was more then what she had for me, I wanted her to stay here forever.


End file.
